My Messed Up Cousins
by alyssialui
Summary: Regulus wakes up after a night of drinking to see his messed up cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa. One-shot. AU.


_A/N: Regulus wakes up in an alternate dimension where Bellatrix and Narcissa switch personalities. Read the pre-quel: **Sisterly Visit.** R&amp;R. F&amp;F._

_Submission for:_

_**Connect the Death Eaters Challenge: **Regulus/Bellatrix_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Balloons - The main character wakes up one morning to find themselves in an alternate life._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Regulus woke up with a pounding headache. He really shouldn't have drank so much but he was trying to prove that he wasn't such a light weight. He was one of the youngest death eaters and definitely not as ruthless as his dear cousin. The others would always overlook him or make jibes at his expense, especially his dear cousin. But last night, he had played a rousing game of Sickles and had even drunk Lucius Malfoy under the table. Now he was paying for it painfully.

He got himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up. The room was spinning around him and it was a wonder he hadn't cracked his skull against the shower tiles with how much he was swaying under the water. He got dressed and headed downstairs, his mind only fixed on getting Kreacher to brew him some coffee and find him something for this horrendous headache.

"Oh Regulus darling," a cheery voice called out to him as he came into view of the foyer.

At first Regulus froze. His foyer was different, it was brighter. The curtains on the windows were drawn open to let in the sunlight. And come to mention it, everything was much brighter. The portraits on the wall didn't look as intimidating. The floors were light brown hardwood instead of the dark one he was used to.

Regulus looked out, his hand shading eyes his for the source of the voice. What he hadn't expected was a smiling Bellatrix. Her hair was pin-straight and her features were soft and fair. Gone was her constantly dark-ringed eyes, her ruby red lips and her wild hair. Instead she was smiling sweetly, a refreshing layer of light makeup and pink eyeshadow and lipstick to match her pink floral dress.

"How did you sleep? Rodolphus told me he had to help you into bed last so I thought I'd come by and check on you," she looked at him concernedly. She ran up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you ok? You don't feel warm though. Does your head hurt?"

Regulus was still speechless, wondering if he was still sleeping or he had died and gone to some alternate dimension which had a nice Bellatrix. The Bellatrix he knew didn't even know the word 'pink'. She didn't have a concerned bone in her body and she definitely never sounded 'cheery'.

But this one just smiled, unaware of his disbelief, and said, "Come with me to the dining room. I'll get Kreacher to whip up something for you."

He followed his cousin into the next room and again was in for a shock. The kitchen was brighter as well, the hardwood floors replaced here as well and a dining table to match. The walls were a pale green that matched the green curtains. But that wasn't the thing that struck him mute. There at the table with a glass of red wine was his other cousin. Narcissa glared at him as he entered the room, her black lipstick contrastingly sharply with her pale blonde hair. He had always loved her hair but now, it was wispy, tangling on itself into indiscernible patterns, making Regulus think she had never combed it in her life. She wore a dark green floor length dress with sleeves to her wrist.

"Oh, the little wimp has woken up," she spat, her eyes boring holes into his skull. Regulus swallowed thickly, unsure of how to act around this new Narcissa.

"Oh, be nice Narcissa. He's not feeling well," Bellatrix scolded before seating him at the table. Regulus' eyes widened as he noticed her forearm clear of the dark mark. He pulled up the sleeve of his own robes and saw pale skin staring back at him. He wasn't a Death-Eater, not in this reality, and neither was Bellatrix.

"If he can't handle his liquor, then it's no skin off my nose," Narcissa said, sticking her nose high in the air.

"That's what you were doing last night!" Bellatrix screamed as she rounded on. Then she shook her head disappointedly, "I thought you knew better, Reg."

A plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of him by a smiling Kreacher, and Bellatrix thanked the elf before he walked away.

"Now that the baby's been properly fed, can we go now, Bella?" Narcissa asked with a groan. She finished the last of her wine and knocked the empty glass loudly on the table.

Bellatrix scowled at her sister and then said, "I suppose so." She stood behind Regulus' chair and patted his shoulders lightly, and Regulus had to resist the urge to flinch from the contact. His Bellatrix would never touch him voluntarily, and if she did, it was usually painfully on his end. "Regulus, we're going to Diagon Alley. Take care of yourself."

Narcissa's chair grated against the hardwood floor as she rose. She walked around the table and came to stand beside Bellatrix and to Regulus' right. She clutched his shoulder, like a clamp, and hissed into his ear. "Be a good boy, baby Reg." Then she left the dining room with a cackle, her long green dress trailing behind her.

Bellatrix tsked before leaning down and placing a kiss on Regulus' cheek. "Tell Kreacher to make you something if you get hungry again," she said sweetly before following her sister.

Once alone, Regulus just stared down at the untouched plate. What kind of drugs did he do last night?


End file.
